Contract Unbound
by Saphire-The Lazy Otaku
Summary: Under Ciel's orders,Sebastian studies a Time Machine supposedly from the future. The machine acts up and Sebastian gets sent to the future. Turns out there is no Fantom company there, and villainous nobles are no longer needed for. Instead the job of the Phantomhives was taken over by...the Vongola. It would be best for Sebastian to quickly return to his time...but does he want to?
1. Prologue

**His Butler, Sent to the Future**

* * *

**Prologue**

"…Alright. Bye."

Ciel Phantomhive, the now demon, put down the phone. He had just received notice from the Queen's messenger that they had found a strange machine—a machine which could supposedly send you to the future. The machine itself was also supposedly from the future-was the future generation of Great Britain trying to tell them something? Or was it just an accident? Or maybe the machine couldn't send you to the future at all...

There was no proof cofirming any of those theories, however. The Queen's guard-dog wouldn't usually be involved in these matters, but if there was a machine which could send you to the future—there could surely be one which could send you to the past. That would be troubling for her Majesty if someone from the future tried to change history by killing her Majesty.

Which came to another troubling matter—if someone from the future allied themselves with the Queen's enemies—simply said, they were doomed.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, the child prodigy reached for his bell, singling for Sebastian to come.

As usual, the demon butler arrived in the blink of an eye. "What is the problem, my lord?"

Ciel reached down to rip open the package sitting on his table. "This is called the Time Machine—A machine which can supposedly send you to the future. You know how dangerous this could be in the wrong hands. I want you to find out whatever you can about this machine. I also want you to find out how to use this machine—it could be very useful for Her Majesty."

Sebastian bowed. "Yes, my lord.."

Ciel nodded. "You are dismissed."

Sebastian made a move for the door. The machine moved at that moment and Sebastian turned. Launching itself at Sebastian, it swallowed him whole.

Ciel stared at the spot where Sebastian once was. "Oh well. At least he now knows what the future is like."

*****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*****

Sebastian wearily opened his eyes and found himself sitting in an unfamiliar place and got up.. As he did so, he felt a soaring pain coming from his left hand.

Fearing the inevitable, Sebastian ripped his glove off.

There was nothing on his hand.

The symbol of the contract was gone—which could only mean one thing.

The contract was broken.

Sebastian grinned. The Young Master would certainly be trying to find him. And try to re-enact the contract. But this time, Sebastian wasn't so sure he would agree.

Ciel was a demon.

And it wasn't very fun to serve someone for eternity.

Of course, messing with time would have consequences...and he really should be figuring out how to get back to Young Master...but, well, Ciel could wait. He had all the time now since he was a demon.

Sebastian sighed. He really shouldn't be here, he was probably breaking who knows how many laws right now for being here.

Oh well.

He was a demon, after all. He broke rules.

He snapped out of his thoughts and looked around. He was in front of a school with...Japanese? words on it. He raked his hand though his hair.

_Ah...I'm rusty on my Japanese...why in the world would I be in Japan, and why in front of a school?_

Sebastian sighed, walking around an unfamiliar place wasn't on his to-do list, to say the least. Then he heard a voice,

"Herbivore, I'll bite you to death for trespassing on school grounds." He turned and saw a teen.

* * *

**Okay, so that was our first KHR and Kuroshitsuji Crossover. Hope you thought it was good, and hit that button down there and review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**His Butler, Meetings**_  
_

* * *

**Chapter One**

_Sebastian sighed, walking around an unfamiliar place wasn't on his to-do list, to say the least. Then he heard a voice,_

_"Herbivore, I'll bite you to death for trespassing on school grounds." He turned and saw a teen._

Sebastian frowned. Herbivore was something used to classify animals. He wasn't an animal. And was the teen a vampire? Why would he be biting people then? Or was it something Japanese people of this age did? Swiftly pinning the male to the wall, Sebastian faced the male.

"I'm not a plant-eating animal." Releasing his grip, Sebastian jumped back. "And I highly doubt you can even bite me, even less to death. Unless, you are a vampire. Even so, I doubt you could."

The male glared at him, and with something Sebastian recognized as anger, snarled. "Carnivore then."

Sebastian smirked. People from the future were interesting. "Still wrong."

The male continued glaring at him.

Sebastian widened his smirk. "My name is not Carnivore, nor is it Herbivore. You may call me Sebastian. Remember that." With that, Sebastian swiftly turned around and disappeared.

Hibari glared at where the man—Sebastian, once stood. "Hn. Hibari Kyoya." Knowing that Sebastian was listening, Hibari continued. "I don't usually meet Carnivores…but change is good."

Sebastian, hidden in the shadows, smirked.

_Indeed, Hibari Kyoya._

* * *

Sebastian aimlessly wandered around the school-Namimori, according to the sign. The young master would surely want to know what the future was like-and Sebastian was quite sure that saying the people of the future were vampires wouldn't be enough.

Looking up, Sebastian saw a rough outline of a heat source hidden in the trees-invisible to humans without heat-seeking machines, but Sebastian pretty much had one built into him.

So someone was following him, eh?

How amusing.

He winked at whomever was following him and continued strolling around the school.

* * *

Reborn narrowed his eyes at the strange man who called himself Sebastian. First, he shows up in Namimori with no reason at all, managed to pin _Hibari-_Hibari, the fearful cloud guardian of the Vongola family, self-proclaimed Carnivore Extraordinaire to a wall.

And also the fact that the man had just winked at him. He was being hidden by one of the latest edition Mist disguises. And yet the strange man had found him. Ah, Verde would probably use this man as some kind of test subject once he learned of his existence...

* * *

Sebastian ran his hand through his hair. From what he could tell, today was either Sunday or Saturday, due to the fact that there were no students on school grounds. Or maybe school had ended, but that couldn't be right, according to the position of the sun.

"Carnivore!"

Sebastian looked behind him. There was the teen he had met earlier-Hibari Kyoya, was it?

Bringing up his tonfas to a defensive stance, Hibari turned to Sebastian. "Fight me."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at this. "I apologize, but I must be..."

He was interrupted rather rudely when Hibari charged at him, raising the tonfas. Sighing, Sebastian simply sidestepped the charging teen.

_Really, how troublesome._

"It's not over yet."

Sebastian turned around to smirk at Hibari. "What?" He asked, feigning innocence.

To Sebastian's surprise, instead of attacking again, Hibari took out a purple box and lighted it with a...flame on his finger? The flame appeared to be coming from a ring-as soon as he inserted the flame into the box, smoke started surrounding the two. Was the box supposed to be some sort of dynamite? Or smoke bomb? But it smelt different...

To his mild amusement, when the smoke cleared, instead of the box exploding like a grenade, an animal Sebastian recognized as a hedgehog appeared.

_Did people of the future use domestic pets as weapons? Do they throw them at the opponent?_

Sebastian made a mental note to research using pets as weapons.

* * *

In the beginning, Sebastian was in a rush to get back to the manor-he would be a disgrace to the Head Butler of Phantomhive name if he allowed himself to be late in preparing the Young Master's dinner...

But seeing the whining hedgehog in front of him which had just grown to an scientifically impossible size (and would've flattened Sebastian if he wasn't a demon), Sebastian knew that the Young Master would skin him alive if he didn't manage to get a sample of that DNA. This wasn't an accidental trip to the future anymore-this was business.

And he wouldn't be a Phantomhive butler if he couldn't get to the bottom of this animal-weapons-which-come-out-of-boxes-thing.

* * *

Sebastian picked up the scared hedgehog. "If you excuse me, I'll be collecting this..."

Moving impossibly fast for a human (at this Sebastian wondered if Hibari was really human or not, after all, he had an unnatural aura-he could be the love child of a reaper and human, that would explain the speed.) Hibari latched a pair of handcuffs onto Sebastian's hands.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "Do you really think that a pair of handcuffs can stop me?"

Hibari smirked up at Sebastian. "No. One wont." Sebastian watched as one became two, and two became three. "But maybe ten will. Or even twenty."

Sebastian actually grinned at this. Humans...really...were so pitiful. But for such stupid beings, sometimes, they were unbelievably smart.

"Do you really think that?"

Sebastian allowed himself a moment of pride as he watched the horror struck expression of Hibari when he noticed the crack in his handcuffs. Almost like in slow motion, the handcuffs shattered, breaking into pieces that only a Demon Butler could put back together.

Picking up the pieces of handcuff on the ground, Sebastian allowed Hibari to have the honour of looking at a demon's eye.

"Then you are a fool."

* * *

Hibari widened his eyes just slightly. _Weird Carnivore...kamikorosu._

In the blink of an eye, Hibari had his tonfas out while retreaving the pieces of the handcuffs back into the box to regenerate.

At this, Sebastian allowed himself a moment of surprise.

So this was what the future was like...Unnaturally fast humans, boxes which turned into animals, and could repair the unrepairable...and more importantly, that strange purple glow that surrounded the box and Hibari.

And then Hibari charged, swiping at Sebastian's head, aiming to kill.

* * *

As expected, Sebastian simply dodged, Hibari's hit missing and managing to rip the back of Sebastian's tailcoat.

"Oh, and I really liked this new suit I just got." Sebastian mockingly taunted, while narrowly jumping away from Hibari who was striving to hit Sebastian even if it was a brush against the leg or arm.

Sebastian drew out his forks- they were rather dull, but it would be sharp enough to kill, and he only had a handful of these which didn't bear the Phantomhive name, in case the people of the future could use it to find out who he was, and threw them at Hibari while launching himself into midair. Hibari blocked the forks with his tonfas and jumped up after Sebastian. They tried to hit each other, while quickly falling back to the ground.

Then the ground wavered and cracked, pieces flying up into the sky.

* * *

"My, my...what a waste of precious silverware."

Hibari, surrounded by a barracade of knives and forks, managed to send a glare at Sebastian.

"Now...Mr. Hibari, it would be much easier for both of us if you did not send such a nasty look towards me." Turning towards Hibari, Sebastian took out a single knife out of his suit pocket. "Now...Goodbye, Hibari Kyoya."

"Phantomhive."

Sebastian looked down at Hibari. "May you repeat that?"

"You work for the Phantomhives." Hibari repeated, holding up a single knife with Phantomhive neatly printed on it.

"Strange...I am quite sure I did not throw a single piece of silverware with the Phantomhive name engraved on it...I believe you can explain that, can't you, Mukuro?"

"Kufufu...You've gotten better, haven't you? It's been a long time since I've seen you..."

Reborn leaned closer to listen to the next piece of information. This could end up being very useful.

"In _hell._"

* * *

**TLO: Well, hope you liked the new chapter!**

**Saphie: Eh...I got ignored...anyways, interesting things will happen, but no, this is not a CielXSebastian story, well not really. And Ciel won't get sent to the future, it makes it more interesting that way...**

**Anyways, please review! **


End file.
